Sob a bênção do Nilo
by Hanyou-Girl-BR
Summary: Depois de ver o quão humilhante é sua condição, ela só quer se vingar de toda a nobreza egípcia e, para isso, vai contar com a ajuda de um certo arrombador de tumbas. Contém um pequeno glossário histórico.
1. A sede de vingança

Anoitecia no delta do Nilo. Os felás voltavam para casa, totalmente exauridos pela labuta diária. Este ano teriam que produzir muito, pois, por causa da última seca, o Faraó deveria estocar mais trigo e cevada. Apesar de cansados, estavam felizes, pois sabiam que seu trabalho, comparado ao dos escravos hebreus, era considerado leve.

Os hebreus, aquele povo de regiões distantes, se atreveram a contestar a religião oficial. Muitos deles não aceitavam venerar o Faraó, encarnação viva do Hórus divino. Foram escravizados para pagar pela audácia de desafiar o Senhor das Duas Terras, supremo governante do Alto e do Baixo Egito. Eram vendidos em mercados, empregados da forma que melhor agradasse aos donos. Atuavam em diversos ramos, na construção civil e até nos trabalhos domésticos. 

No palácio Real, situado no centro de Mênfis, todos dormiam, com exceção das sentinelas, encarregados da proteção da família real, e de três capatazes, que aplicavam castigos em alguns escravos imprudentes.

- Maldito hebreu, maldito! Que pensa que está fazendo, não quer trabalhar?

As chicotadas ressoavam no ar. O garoto se debatia cada vez que o flagelo tocava seu corpo, já estava quase sem forças. Uma moça chorava desesperadamente.

- Cale a boca, menina!

Uma bofetada cortou o silêncio daqueles porões escuros, que só a ralé da sociedade tinha o desprazer de conhecer. E eles, os hebreus, eram a ralé.

Os capatazes, depois de mais uma ou duas chicotadas, ordenaram que os dois jovens saíssem.

Depois de conferir se não estavam sendo seguidos, a garota tentava iniciar um diálogo com o amigo, agora totalmente machucado.

- Jonou....

Ele olhou para ela, mas nada conseguiu falar. A menina se debulhou em lágrimas.

- Não chore... olhe, eles nem conseguiram me machucar muito....

Mentira. Eles o haviam machucado bastante, quase o mataram. Mas ele não queria que ela se sentisse mal... ele próprio já se sentia miserável o suficiente com aquela situação, impotente para defendê-la dos malditos guardas que agrediram-na.

- Por que, por que fizeram isto com você?

Ela estava aflita. Algo crescia dentro dela, um sentimento desconhecido, escuro como as noites do deserto africano. Era uma angústia revanchista,um questionamento sufocante, que não deixava sua alma ser livre. Não. Não era isso que fazia dela uma escrava. O Faraó, o faraó e seus conselheiros. Eram eles que a faziam tão miserável, escravizada, sem sequer ser dona da própria vontade. Por quê? O que ela havia feito? Desde que nasceu, sua mãe contava, a situação era assim. Seu povo havia sido aprisionado pelos egípcios e usado como mão-de-obra barata e abundante. Lembrava de várias vezes ter visto gente sendo castigada, mas pensou que aquelas pessoas merecessem o castigo. Acreditava na justiça, na justiça do Faraó, dos sacerdotes e dos escribas. Estava enganada. Só hoje percebeu a dura realidade que a cerca.

- Eles disseram que eu não estava fazendo o serviço direito... o arquiteto do rei me mandou pôr uma coluna mais pesada do que a estrutura poderia suportar, eu disse a ele que a parede iria desabar, ele me mandou não contestá-lo....

Ela só conseguiu soltar um soluço. Era o choro de uma alma que não podia ser livre.

No palácio real, as cinco da manhã, todos os empregados já estavam acordados. Deveriam preparam um café da manhã reforçado, pois hoje haveria reunião com o Conselho de Sacerdotes. Os cozinheiros, mesmo atarefados, conseguiam trocar algumas palavras.

- Você sabe, homem, o que está acontecendo? Por que esta reunião marcada às pressas? Ou vi dizer que o Supremo Sacerdote de Karnak só foi avisado ontem à noite.

- Não sei lhe dizer ao certo, caro amigo. Mas suponho que irão debater algum assunto relacionado aos temíveis jogos das trevas. O Faraó estava preocupado, parece que o tal ladrão de tumbas voltou a atuar.

- Por Amon! Bakura, o manipulador de monstros que tem poder de traspassar paredes?

- Sim, ele mesmo.

Ela ouviu aquilo interessada. Então o Faraó e a alta cúpula da nobreza egípcia temiam aqueles monstros? Havia poucos meses que fora selecionada para trabalhar na cozinha do palácio, mas, pelo pouco tempo que estivera lá, constatou que as informações dos cozinheiros eram sempre verdadeiras ou, na pior das hipóteses, coerentes com a realidade. Decidiu tentar ouvir mais. Mesmo que fosse castigada, como Jonouchi, a informação valia a pena. Podia ser um meio de se libertar das garras do Estado Egípcio.

- O mesmo que roubou a tumba do antigo Faraó?

- Sim, este. Estão pagando uma vultosa quantia em ouro pela cabeça do infeliz. Ah, se eu o encontrasse.....

- Escutei um mercador sírio dizendo saber onde ele está. Mas deve ser puro blefe.

Ela saiu da cozinha. Precisava encontrar o tal mercador sírio.

- Honda, você conhece algum mercador sírio??

O garoto olhou pra ela, espantado.

- Vamos, Honda, é urgente! Sei que você ajudava seu senhor no mercado. Vamos, você conhece algum?

- Conheço, sim, um chamado Abdul, por quê?

- Por nada, Honda, mas muito obrigada.

Ela deixou o alojamento dos hebreus, agora não estava mais preocupada com os guardas. Sua obsessão era achar Bakura, o homem que o Faraó tanto temia.

Demorou um bom tempo até chegar ao mercado. O calor era tremendo, e ensopava de suor sua rota túnica de linho grosseiro. As tendas formavam um verdadeiro labirinto, e as cores amarelas faziam-nas confundíveis com o chão de terra batida. Ela andou um bom tempo atrás do tal Abdul, até que informaram-na sua localização. Ele estava em uma casa pequena, no final do mercado, ao lado direito. Ela bateu à porta.

- Que quer?

- Por favor, senhor Abdul, quero falar de um assunto muito importante com o senhor!

Depois de algumas súplicas, o velho abriu a porta.

- Que você quer, garota?

- Ouvi dizer que o senhor sabe onde está Bakura, o ladrão de tumbas. Por favor, me diga onde posso encontrá-lo!

- Quem mandou você aqui, menina?

- Ninguém me mandou, preciso falar com Bakura!

- Não conheço nenhum Bakura, vá embora!

- Tenho acesso a alguns cômodos do palácio. Posso pegar qualquer coisa e ter informações que interessem ao Bakura. Como disse, quero apenas falar com ele.

- Está bem.... veja, hoje, quando a lua estiver no zênite, vá ao Vale de Gizé. Vá sozinha, se for uma emboscada, você está morta. Não preciso recomendar para não comentar sobre esta nossa conversa com ninguém, não é?

- Não, claro que não precisa.

Ela voltou ao palácio, e, felizmente, os guardas não haviam notado sua saída. Evitou Honda e Jonouchi, pois sabia que iriam perguntar aonde ela havia ido. Comeu rapidamente a comida repugnante, e depois se dirigiu ao seu dormitório. Esperou até que a lua chegasse ao zênite, como o velho Abdul recomendou. Quando isso aconteceu, levantou e saiu sorrateiramente, para que ninguém notasse sua ausência.

Fazia frio, muito frio. Ela tremia, não só por causa da temperatura, mas também porque sabia que todos os tipos de delinqüentes vagavam pela cidade e pelo deserto durante a noite. Sentia muito medo. Os monstros das trevas também a atormentavam. Já ouvira falar, na cozinha do palácio, que tais monstros só poderiam aparecer durante a noite, pois não suportavam a luz do sol. Depois do encontro com Bakura, isto é, se ela não morresse antes, era imprescindível que continuasse trabalhando lá. Só assim teria informações úteis para trocar com seu aliado. Talvez uma delas lhe desse a liberdade, quem sabe....?

Já andou bastante, estava quase chegando ao vale. Se não fosse pela lua cheia e pela luz das estrelas, aquilo tudo seria uma grande escuridão. Esperou. Bakura deveria chegar logo. Era bom que chegasse. E se fosse uma armadilha? Ela tremeu. Depois, se acalmou. Se fosse, nada teria a perder, a não ser a vida, e, ainda assim, era preferível morrer a viver como escrava dos egípcios.

Um vento cortou as dunas do deserto. Ela continuava estática, com o olhar na Grande Pirâmide. O vento se intensificou. Seria possível, uma tempestade de areia logo agora? Não, não podia ser aquilo. Ela precisava falar com Bakura, nem que morresse depois. Pelo menos, daria a ele alguma informação útil para destruir o faraó. Com sorte, Bakura também destruiria os malditos sacerdotes. O vento ficava cada vez mais violento, ele já sentia dificuldade até para ficar em pé. Olhou novamente para a pirâmide, e não acreditou no que estava vendo. Um monstro, enorme, se aproximava dela. Agora entendia porque a nobreza tanto temia aquelas bestas. Um monstro daqueles seria o suficiente para arrasar toda a guarnição real de Assuã! Não teve tempo de concluir seu pensamento. Uma pancada na cabeça a deixou desacordada.

Acordou. Onde, afinal, estava? Levantou silenciosamente da esteira na qual esteve deitada por só Deus sabe quanto tempo, e pôs-se a analisar a cabana em que estava. Olhou a paisagem, e, ao fazer isso, seus músculos enrijeceram completamente. A vegetação era pantanosa e escura, e, definitivamente, aquele lugar poderia ser tudo, menos Mênfis. Que teria acontecido? Seu plano falhara? Onde estava Bakura? Notaram sua ausência no palácio? Se isso aconteceu, ela realmente estava em apuros.

Tentou, em vão, forçar a porta da cabana, mas estava trancada. Olhou, descrente, para  a pequena janela, mas esta era pequena demais para possibilitar sua passagem. Droga! Definitivamente, ela estava em apuros, mas não teve tempo para desespero.Uma voz grave a interrompeu:

- Já acordada, menina?

Ela olhou, pálida, para aquele homem. Não um homem, mas sim um rapaz, que deveria ter no máximo dezenove anos. Ele tinha a pele muito queimada do sol, cabelos cinzas e um olhar penetrante. Tinha o porte de um típico felá.

- Onde estou? Onde está Bakura?

- Calma, garota. Você é muito impetuosa. A propósito, essa sua idéia não é muito boa....

Ela ficou intrigada.

- Que idéia?

- Roubar meu punhal. Não vai ser bom, eu sou bem mais forte que você, e, mesmo que conseguisse me derrubar, não conhece ninguém nas adjacências. E suas suspeitas estão certas, estamos, realmente, em Assuã.

Quem era ele?  Como podia saber o que ela pensava? Não, ele _não_ sabia. Era um blefe, nem mesmo o Faraó tinha o poder de ler pensamentos.

- O Faraó não pode ler pensamentos, você está certa. Mas o maldito Akunadin podia, usando _isto_!

Ele apontou para um olho dourado que, ela não reparara, substituía o olho esquerdo do rapaz.

- Do que você está falando?

- Do Olho do Milênio. É uma das sete relíquias, e confere o poder de ler pensamentos ao seu portador.

- Não me interesso nos poderes desta coisa, só quero falar com Bakura e ir embora daqui!

- Não por isso. Já está falando com ele. E não precisa dizer nada, já li tudo na sua mente. E não é só sair daqui que você quer. Almeja vingança, não? Quer a cabeça do Faraó, assim como eu. Ele escravizou seu povo, mas trata a nós, o próprio povo dele, como escravos. Pagamos tributos vultosos todos os meses para sustentar as despesas da corte. Você sabe a última? Ele vai dar um grande banquete em homenagem à sua oitava esposa, uma hitita! Imaginou, os hititas, nossos inimigos, tendo acesso às informações confidencias do Estado?

- Pensei que fosse contra o Faraó.

- Continuo sendo. Sou a favor do Egito, e este maldito garoto mimado está levando o país à bancarrota!

- Se você já sabe tudo que tenho para dizer, porque, então, me trouxe até aqui?

- Porque você quer me ajudar. E _vai_ me ajudar.

- Como posso ajudá-lo?

Palpitava de emoção. Iria ajudá-lo, e prejudicar o tal Faraó era tudo que ela queria desde que viu Jonouchi ser castigado. Seria cúmplice de Bakura, o grande e temível arrombador de tumbas. Queria aprender magia negra com ele. Queria dominar os monstros das trevas, assim como ele fazia. Ele, Bakura, o homem que tanto admirava, estava pedindo sua ajuda. Ela não negaria.... maldição! O infeliz podia ler mentes, e, a esta altura, já sabia tudo que ela achava dele. Para os infernos! Não tinha importância, afinal, o maior objetivo era destruir o Faraó.

- Volte para o palácio e continue escutando tudo o que puder. Depois eu lhe passarei mais instruções através de Abdul. Você voltará com ele até Mênfis, e não se preocupe com os guardas, eu fiz com que não notassem sua ausência de dois dias.

- Seto, você realmente acha que estou fazendo a coisa certa?

- Claro que sim. Seu pai lutou muito para conseguir a paz com os hititas, e você, agora, pode tê-la apenas com um casamento.

- Não é qualquer casamento, Seto, você sabe disso. Ela deverá ser a Grande Esposa Real. Uma hitita ocupando o posto feminino mais alto que existe no Egito, você tem idéia do que significa isso?

- Claro que tenho!

- Então! Isso pode causar problemas, e o maldito Bakura já me dá problemas demais!

- Você ainda não viu nada, meu caro Yami. Imagine o problema que será manter oito mulheres, ou melhor, oito najas, sob sua tutela. Amina, sua atual esposa principal, não vai gostar muito da idéia de ser substituída por uma hitita. Prepare-se, você vai viver um inferno.

- Nem me fale.... já providenciei um palácio para Amina em Tebas. Espero que ela se contente com isso e não me cause mais transtornos.

- Você a conhece?

- Quem?

- A princesa hitita.

- Está louco? Não sei sequer como ela se chama!

- Está enrascado, amigão. Tem os problemas do reino e os seus próprios para resolver.  

- Meu mensageiro disse que a tal princesa vai querer seis criadas apenas para cuidar do guarda-roupa. Absurdo, já não a suporto mesmo antes de conhecê-la, mas faço qualquer coisa para evitar a morte de mais soldados.

- Casamento de futuro.... mas não se preocupe, já escalei a criadagem da sua amada esposa hitita, meu Faraó.

- Seto, Seto, se não fosse meu amigo já o teria alvejado com uma de minhas flechas.

- Onde você estava? Passou dois dias fora, Jonouchi e eu estávamos preocupados!

- Sinto muito, Honda. É que fui falar com o mercador Abdul a mando do cozinheiro, então..

- Eu sei, já vieram aqui dizer.

- Vieram?

- Sim, vieram.

Bakura era mesmo muito eficiente, e ela o admirava por isso.

- Você vai trabalhar como criada pessoal da grande esposa real.

- Verdade?

- Está feliz com isso? Sabe muito bem que muita gente prefere as pedreiras a trabalhar diretamente com a realeza.

- Para mim não faz diferença, Honda.

Mas para o Bakura sim, vai fazer muita diferença. Agora tenho acesso direto ao Faraó e à sua desagradável esposa hitita.


	2. Algumas explicações históricas que a aut...

Oi gente. Aqui vão alguns esclarecimentos que os ajudarão a compreender melhor a história:

As personagens de Yu-Gi-Oh! não me pertencem, como deveria ter dito desde o primeiro capítulo, mas, enfim, vale a intenção. Estou tentando ao máximo não deturpar a História, mas, se por alguma infelicidade do destino, alguma informação estiver errada, por favor, avisem para eu consertar. O mesmo é válido para erros de Português. U.U Vocabulário e dados históricos: 

**# Felás:** Camponeses do Antigo Egito. Trabalhavam em regime de servidão coletiva e deveriam dar parte da produção ao Estado, além de trabalhar em construções públicas.

**# Assuã:** Região ao sul do Antigo Egito, já na fronteira com a Núbia (que tinha riquíssimas reservas de ouro). É lá que se localizam os templos de Abu Simbel, construídos por Ramsés II em homenagem à sua Grande Esposa Real, Nefertari.

**# Senhor das Duas Terras:** Um dos muitos títulos atribuídos ao Faraó. Esse se deve ao fato de o Egito ter surgido da Unificação de dois reinos: o Alto (ao sul) e o Baixo (ao norte) Egito, que foram unificados pelo faraó Nemer (mais conhecido por Menés).

**# Naja:** Bom, isso não é termo histórico nem é difícil de entender, mas enfim: a naja é a cobra que possui o veneno mais forte, e é largamente encontrada na região desértica que cerca o Egito. Seu bote é letal. É usada na coroa dupla, como símbolo do faraó, que, assim como ela, destrói todos os seus inimigos.

**# Coroa dupla:** É a coroa usada pelo Faraó e simboliza a união das Duas Terras (Alto e Baixo Egito). Constitui-se de uma coroa vermelha e de uma branca, com uma naja na fronte.

**# Hititas:** Eram povos asiáticos, inimigos dos egípcios. Ramsés II, durante seu reinado, desposou uma princesa hitita, a fim de ratificar um tratado de paz. Foi daí que eu tirei a inspiração para casar o Yami com uma hitita. -'''''

**# Tebas:** Foi a primeira capital egípcia. Em suas adjacências está a famosa necrópole de Tebas, também conhecida como Vale dos Reis.

**# Mênfis:** A capital egípcia foi transferida, posteriormente, para Mênfis, que fica mais ao norte.

**# Tel el Amarna ou Akhetaton:** Foi a capital construída por Akhenathon, também conhecido como o faraó herege.

**# Akhetathon:** Tentou implantar uma religião monoteísta, baseada no culto ao deus Athon (disco solar), para diminuir os poderes dos sacerdotes de Amon. Transferiu a capital para Akhetathon (horizonte do disco solar), uma cidade no meio do deserto, no centro-leste do Egito. Era casado com Nefertiti e pai de Tutankhamon.

**# Tutankhamon:** Filho de Akhenathon. Restituiu a antiga religião, mas foi morto por Ay, seu primeiro-ministro e chefe dos sacerdotes de Amon.

**# Karnak:** Um dos templos mais importantes do Egito. Situava-se nas adjacências de Tebas e era chefiado por sacerdotes. Abrigava um grande número de pessoas em seu interior.

**# Hebreus:** Povo de origem palestina. Durante uma grave seca em suas terras, migraram para o Egito. Inicialmente, foram bem recebidos, mas quando os governantes notaram que a população hebréia estava se tornando grande e, conseqüentemente, suscetível a levantes, resolveram escravizá-los. Acreditavam em um deus único, Javé, o que acarretou a ira do faraó, que exigia ser adorado como deus.A saída dos hebreus do Egito, comandada por Moisés, se chama Êxodo e ocorreu, provavelmente, no governo de Ramsés II.

Essas são algumas das informações mais importantes. Posteriormente, colocarei mais informações, se necessário. Se, mesmo com este glossário, vocês ainda tiverem alguma dúvida, podem entrar em contato comigo, certo?

Até o próximo capítulo!

Tchauzinho! -


	3. Um rei confuso

Escurecia, e ele já estava preparado. O sacerdote Mahado o caçava há tempos, e, finalmente, se confrontariam. Suas fontes disseram que o enviado do rei já estava em Assuã, que, por sinal, era sua base. Era bastante propício para seus planos estabelecer-se em um local quase remoto, onde a Guarda Real não possuía tantos homens. Seria de lá que partiria sua grande revolta, aquela que, definitivamente, daria um fim ao poder dos faraós. Seria de lá, Assuã, que sairia a revolução que mudaria o Egito, e ele, Bakura, seria o comandante. Ia dar mais dignidade ao povo nem que, para isso, precisasse matar aqueles que se opusessem aos seus planos.

Tinha vários partidários, desde felás até nobres politizados, que aderiram à sua causa e trabalhavam como agentes duplos. Além disso, havia aquela menina, a dos olhos bonitos, que seria muito útil. Informações direto do palácio, quem diria, ahn?

Ele corria pela paisagem pantanosa. Já era noite, e estava em constante estado de alerta. Bakura podia surgir de qualquer direção, a qualquer momento. Deveria levar a cabeça deste maldito infiel até seu mestre. Ele precisava pagar pela ousadia de roubar a múmia do antigo rei, pai do atual soberano. Sim, ele iria pagar.

Um barulho o fez parar. Como pensava, era um dos monstros das trevas de Bakura. Para sua surpresa, o próprio rapaz estava sobre a besta das trevas. Veio fazer o serviço pessoalmente, hein, Bakura? Não serei tão idiota quanto Akunadin, vou matá-lo. Meu faraó me agradecerá.

- Mahado, terei a honra de matá-lo. Não confiaria este serviço a mais ninguém.

- Se é o que pensa, Bakura, venha tentar!

Duelaram. O dia já despontava ao leste. Mahado sorriu, era um sorriso de Gioconda. O vencedor já estava definido.

Uma grande comitiva esperava a princesa Shaila. A alta sociedade de Mênfis estava em procissão, o Faraó à frente, estava ladeado por sua Esposa Real e pelos ministros e sacerdotes.

A princesa vestia um belo manto vermelho, que contrastava com sua pele branca. Os cabelos estavam elegantemente presos a uma coroa dourada, mas seu semblante era altivo e, por que não dizer, arrogante. Olhava com certo desprezo para o povo, que a ovacionava.

A visão nada agradou a Seto Kaiba, o Sacerdote Supremo. Ele já previa o pandemônio em que iria se transformar aquele palácio. Iset, a Grande Esposa Real, não iria se conformar em perder o posto para outra mulher, principalmente para uma hitita.

Yami continuava impassível. Sua mente estava em outro lugar, em um deserto onde ele pudesse fugir de tudo e de todos. Não suportava aquela hitita, não suportava sua Grande Esposa Real, não suportava seus conselheiros. Seu único amigo era Seto. Queria outro alguém em quem pudesse confiar, mas, em sua posição de governante do Egito, isso era quase impossível.

- Você já arrumou a roupa de cama, menina?

- Ainda não, senhor. Estou guardando as roupas.

- Vamos rápido, a princesa vai chegar em menos de meia hora! A comitiva já está próxima.

- Sim, procurarei ser mais rápida.

- Hebreus! Esta corja não serve sequer para fazer os trabalhos domésticos de maneira satisfatória.

Sim, os hebreus são uma corja, mas não por muito tempo. Quando Bakura tomar as rédeas deste país as coisas serão bem diferentes...... sim, serão.

Enquanto ela e as outras criadas terminavam o serviço doméstico, a fim de melhor acomodar a nova rainha, um banquete acontecia no salão principal.

Ela sabia que estavam reunidas naquele palácio as maiores autoridades egípcias, uma súcia cujas intenções eram apenas ganhar a confiança do Faraó, para melhor poderem desviar recursos estatais. O Faraó, como seria esse homem? Apesar de muito ter ouvido sobre ele, nunca o tinha visto. Sabia que era jovem, que assumira o trono há cerca de três anos, quando seu pai faleceu, que possuía um harém, que era o soberano do Egito, mas nada sabia sobre ele, como pensava, as coisas que gostava. Só conhecia, afinal, o estadista. Do homem nada sabia. Talvez nem mesmo a esposa soubesse, visto que pouco o via, pois ele viajava para as províncias freqüentemente. Era a forma de assegurar seu domínio.

Já estava enjoada. Aquela festa, a comida, tudo a desagradava. A única coisa boa naquela terra árida parecia ser seu novo marido, sim, ele era muito belo. Nunca pensara que um casamento arranjado pudesse ser tão proveitoso. Pouco sabia sobre a cultura egípcia e, pelo que ouvira falar, o Faraó era velho, barrigudo e feio, mas, para sua sorte, ele não era nada disso. É verdade que possuía esposas egípcias, mas ela cuidaria de deixá-las esquecidas. Seria um sacrilégio compará-la, uma princesa hitita, com aquelas nativas, quase vândalas. Só porque se vestiam com o melhor linho não deixavam de ser camponesas medíocres.

Enquanto pensava em uma maneira eficaz de conquistar o amor de seu marido, cumprimentava, friamente, os convivas.

Odiava aquele povo, mas por ele faria o sacrifício de viver naquele país estranho.

Evitava a todo custo a princesa hitita. Não queria olhá-la, era absurda aquela situação. Parecia desprezar todos os cumprimentos a ela dirigidos. Somando isso ao seu já antigo desprezo por aquele povo, surgiu o asco que agora sentia. Olhou para Seto várias vezes, em uma tentativa de fugir de tudo aquilo, mas o amigo pareceu não entendê-lo. Decidiu ir refugiar-se em seus aposentos, era melhor aproveitar agora, pois, mais tarde, infelizmente, iria dividi-lo com uma mulher pela qual não sentia sequer afeto. Estava frustrado com tudo.

Enquanto a multidão estava entretida com um número das sacerdotisas de Amon, ele subiu as escadas maquinalmente. Precisava ficar sozinho.

- COMO você explica ainda não ter terminado isso?

- As outras criadas estão servindo os convidados, tive que fazer tudo sozinha, não deu tempo arrumar todas as roupas....

- Claro que não deu tempo! Nuca dá, não é verdade, mocinha? A sua raça é preguiçosa, disso eu já sabia! O Faraó deveria dar todos vocês em sacrifício a Sekhmet! E agradeça-me por não castigá-la. Acredite, só não o faço por falta de tempo! Agora ARRUME ISSO, rápido, sua inútil!

Quando o cozinheiro saiu, não teve forças para segurar o grito de frustração que, espontaneamente, saiu de seu peito. Para dar vazão à raiva, quebrou um vaso sírio caríssimo que havia na escrivaninha. Seria capaz de matar qualquer um que se aproximasse dela agora. As lágrimas de ódio corriam pelo seu rosto, e ela caiu ao chão.

Um ruído grave interrompeu seus pensamentos. Intuitivamente, correu em direção à sua câmara. Será que os incompetentes ainda não tinham aprontado seu leito nupcial? Iria responsabilizar o chefe da criadagem por isso.

Chegando ao amplo quarto, teve uma surpresa: uma garota estava caída ao chão, perto de um vaso quebrado, que, provavelmente, foi o causador do ruído.

- Amin!

O chefe da criadagem, exasperado, veio em direção ao seu superior.

- Que queres, senhor? Não deveria estar lá embaixo ainda?

- Não é você quem vai dizer onde eu devo ou não estar.

- Desculpe-me, eu só queria...

- Não quero saber das suas desculpas. O que significa **isso**?

Ele apontou para a moça, que ainda estava desacordada.

- Sinto muito, senhor! Não se preocupe, ela será castigada, garanto que nunca mais quebrará nenhum objeto.

- Não estou me referindo ao vaso, Amin. Quem é essa moça e o que está fazendo em meus aposentos a esta hora?

- É só uma escrava, senhor. Estava aqui arrumando s últimos detalhes para sua chegada, conhece esses hebreus, só trabalham sob pressão e....

- Amin, saia!

- Certo, senhor.

Quando Amin fez um movimento para recolher a escrava caída, foi interrompido.

- Eu disse para **voc** sair, Amin.

- Mas senhor...

- SAIA!

O empregado saiu, atordoado.

Diabos, não tinha sequer privacidade em seu próprio quarto. Deveria trocar o chefe da criadagem, isto era certo, o atual não dava mais conta do serviço. Olhou para a paisagem fora da janela, já era tarde. Precisava sair dali antes que sua esposa chegasse, não estava com humor para agüentá-la. Amanhã inventaria uma desculpa convincente para justificar sua ausência. Dirigiu-se à porta, hoje iria dormir em sua câmara secreta. Apenas Seto sabia da existência desse local dentro do palácio e, sendo assim, poderia ter um pouco de sossego.

Chegando ao corredor, porém, retrocedeu. Precisava tirar aquela escrava dali, só Deus sabe o que sua esposa faria se a encontrasse desacordada perto dos cacos de um de seus preciosos vasos sírios.

Carregou-a em seus braços pelos corredores, até que chegaram à câmara. Ele depositou-a em sua cama, ela poderia ficar ali por essa noite, afinal, ele não pretendia dormir. Ia estudar estratégias dos jogos das trevas, um de seus passatempos favoritos. Ao trancar, com um lacre mágico, a porta, sentiu-se mais confortável. Finalmente podia descansar.

Sentou-se e estudou as antigas tabuletas. Iria acabar com as trevas no mundo e o Egito seria uma terra pacificada. De sua poltrona, contemplava o céu estrelado e o rosto da garota deitada em sua cama.

Ela era bonita, nunca tinha visto ninguém assim antes. Seria mesmo uma escrava? Sim, deveria ser, pois parecia um pouco maltratada. Ela tinha olheiras, andara chorando? Por que chorara? Ele queria saber mais sobre ela, afinal, agora ela iria saber o segredo dele, seu local secreto.

O vento gélido das noites desérticas entrava pela janela da torre alta. Ele agasalhou-a, não queria que sentisse frio, não seria coerente um rapaz com a educação dele deixar uma mulher, mesmo que fosse uma escrava, sentir frio.

Agora ele esqueceu completamente as tabuletas. Apenas contemplava a garota, que parecia dormir sossegada.

Acordou. Maldição, já era dia, e teria que assumir suas responsabilidades de governante do reino. Diria à esposa que precisou resolver um assunto de Estado com Seto, ele confirmaria a história, afinal, era seu amigo. Olhou para a garota, que ainda dormia. Mais um problema. O que faria com ela? Sua dúvida não tardou a desaparecer. Ao observar seu rosto sereno, percebeu que seria quase um crime acordá-la. A deixaria lá e, mais tarde, voltaria para buscá-la. Era o mais sensato a fazer.

Sentia-se leve, feliz, Era uma sensação tão boa, parecia flutuar entre nuvens. Brincava com Jonouchi, Honda e os outros, estavam contentes. Queria ficar assim pra sempre, mas um teimoso raio de sol que entrava pela fresta da espessa cortina de linho ("Vou cerrar as cortinas para que ela não acorde com a luz do sol forte em seu rosto") a despertou.

Ela abriu os olhos lenta e preguiçosamente, e tardou a acreditar no que via. Estava em uma cama de madeira de lei, recoberta por finos lençóis. Olhou mais uma vez e percebeu que estava em uma rica e espaçosa câmara. Levantou-se e explorou o lugar. Havia uma poltrona, alguns papiros, um armário, também em madeira de lei, e tabuletas antigas, que ela supôs estarem ligadas aos jogos das trevas.

Que coisa, porque sempre ela tinha que desmaiar e acordar nos locais mais improváveis? Tentou abrir a porta, mas estava trancada. Chutou, esmurrou, e nada surtiu efeito.Gritou por socorro, mas já estava quase afônica, então não adiantou. Resignou-se e decidiu brincar com as tabuletas. Pelo menos assim ficaria entretida. Passaram-se horas.

**Oi gente! Esse capítulo ficou um pouco longo e fragmentado, mas isso dá mais agilidade à história, além de deixá-la mais interessante, não acham? - Mandem reviews, sim? É só clicar aí embaixo, em "Submit Review" (sei que a maioria já sabe o processo, mas, caso haja alguma exceção....). Tchauzinho e até o próximo capítulo. **


	4. Uma escrava confusa

**Oi gente, finalmente trouxe o terceiro capítulo da história, desculpem a demora. Como puderam observar nos capítulos anteriores, essa fic não é maniqueísta. Nos outros capítulos mostrei as razões e motivações de Bakura, e no anterior dei início à análise dos motivos do faraó, que serão um pouco mais trabalhadas agora. Não se empolguem, que não vai ser hoje que saberão a identidade da personagem principal, embora já esteja perto disso acontecer. Posteriormente encaixarei a relação Seto-Kisara em todo este contexto conturbado e cheio de duvidas. Leiam e deixem reviews!!**

**Tcauzinho****!!******

Andava de um lado para o outro. Tentava apreciar a paisagem, mas não conseguia. Como os egípcios podiam gostar daquele deserto? Era patético. Seu humor estava ruim, o marido não somente a ignorou na noite de núpcias, como também sumiu. **Sumiu**. Ah, maldição! Onde estaria aquele homem? Iria conquistá-lo, estava disposta a isso. Agora era uma questão pessoal. Precisava lavar sua honra como princesa hitita. Para completar o panorama desanimador, um de seus belos vasos sírios, presente de seu pai, estava aos cacos. Certamente uma criada descuidada o havia quebrado, mas agora não estava disposta a investigar a autora de tamanha infração. O importante era localizar seu marido.

Num lampejo de inteligência, resolveu procurar Seto, que, segundo um dos guardas, estava no escritório do Faraó.

-  Preciso que você diga à princesa que estávamos resolvendo assuntos de Estado ontem à noite.

- Por que não a chama pelo nome?

-Seto, pelo amor de Deus! Mal consigo olhar para aquela mulher, não me peça para tratá-la com carinho. Já é uma vitória eu tolerá-la!

- Calma, meu amigo, não se afobe. Esse acordo assegurará décadas de paz com os hititas, você sabe disso melhor do que eu.

- Sei, e isso é o único motivo que me liga a essa mulher. Quero um país próspero, você conhece minha índole, odeio guerras.

- Então, você simplesmente não apareceu ontem à noite?

- Exato. Não estava com paciência nem com humor para ela. As horas que eu gastaria tentando agradar uma princesa mimada e arrogante foram melhor empregadas com estudo dos jogos das trevas. Consegui elaborar várias estratégias de batalha muito úteis.

- Vai dizer que trocou uma noite ao lado de uma mulher pelos estudos dos jogos das trevas?

- Não necessariamente. Para falar a verdade, não gastei toda a noite com o estudo das tabuletas.

- Huumm, foi fazer uma visita a uma de suas outras esposas, suponho.

-Não, está enganado. Estava com uma escrava.

- O quê??? Não sabia que dormia com escravas!

- Não dormi com ela, Seto! Não interprete mal a situação! Ela estava caída no meu quarto e eu decidi levá-la à minha câmara.

- A câmara secreta?

-Sim, exato.

- Você levou uma escrava para sua câmara secreta, seu refúgio, e ainda vem me dizer que não dormiu com ela?

- NÃO DORMI, SETO! Não teria porque mentir para você. A garota estava desacordada e eu a deixei ficar lá por esta noite.

- E ela ainda está lá?

- Está, eu a tranquei lá. Mais tarde vou ver como ela está.

- Você disse que não dormiu com ela. Então fez o que durante o resto da noite?

- Fiquei olhando as estrelas.

- E olhando a escrava.

-Também, Seto, também.

Seto não estava sendo sarcástico, mas ele notava que seu amigo não aprovou seu comportamento. Enfim, ele não precisava aprovar, apenas compreender.

A conversa foi interrompida por uma voz feminina.

- Que bom vê-lo aqui, meu querido marido. Estava preocupada, você não apareceu ontem...

- Desculpe tê-la privado dos carinhos de seu marido, Shaila, mas é que ontem nós dois passamos a noite discutindo questões sobre uma possível revolta na Núbia. Sinto muito.

- Compreendo. Nunca pensei que fosse fácil ser a Grande Esposa real. Vou para os nossos aposentos, Yami, quando terminar seus assuntos de Estado me procure, estarei esperando por você.

Concordou friamente com a cabeça, mas não queria vê-la. Iria para sua câmara fazer qualquer outra coisa, isso inclui ficar com aquela mulher. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma leve chacoalhada que Seto deu em seus ombros.

- Acorde! Hoje passaremos o dia com representantes egípcios na Núbia. Eles já estão esperando, vamos.

O homem bebeu a cerveja com um só gole. Precisava tomar coragem para falar com Bakura, que sempre o intimidou.

- Mestre Bakura, tenho notícias.

- Espero que sejam boas notícias, para que assim justifiquemos essa comemoração que você preparou para mim, aliás, isto aqui está mais para orgia.

- Mestre eu só...

- Não precisa falar, já sei o do que se trata.

O homem estava atordoado e tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Aquele poder de ler a mente o assustava. Sabia que, ao menor indício de traição ou covardia, Bakura o mataria. Quanto mais tentava ser forte, mais gaguejava e mais tremia. Tinha mais medo que admiração pelo mestre.

Enquanto seu informante tomava mais uma garrafa da cerveja, Bakura observava seus convidados. Havia pouca gente, afinal não podiam chamar muita atenção. Os convivas se divertiam com as mulheres, certamente prostitutas, que o homem havia arranjado. Ele, em outros tempos, estaria também entre os braços daquelas mulheres, mas hoje não. A única que queria era aquela garota hebréia. Ela não teve medo dele e, ao mesmo tempo, não se ofereceu para ele, como muitas faziam. Onde estaria ela agora? Estaria sendo maltratada, como o amigo dela? Se estivesse ele saberia assim que a visse e, claro, mataria o responsável. Ninguém tocava na mulher que ele amava ou, pelo menos, que está começando a amar.

Ele tomou um gole de água e foi planejar, com seus cúmplices, o próximo passo da revolução que queria empreender pelo Egito.

A noite caía e a reunião com os representantes na Núbia finalmente terminara. Yami saiu da sala de conferências, cansado, quando encontrou sua desagradável esposa esperando por ele.

- Terminou?

- Sim, terminamos.

- E então...?

- Conseguimos resolver o problema.

- Vamos para nossos aposentos?

- Agora não posso, estou cansado, preciso dormir.

- Pode dormir lá, afinal é o _nosso_ quarto.

- Prefiro minha câmara de estudo, sinto muito, mas, como já disse, estou cansado. Boa noite.

Deixou a mulher mais furiosa ainda, mas não se importava. Queria apenas descansar. Chegou, finalmente, à sua câmara. Lembrou-se da escrava que ainda deveria estar por lá. Droga, esquecera-se dela durante todo o dia, a pobre garoa deveria ter fome. Voltou para a cozinha e pegou alguns pasteizinhos e um pouco de leite. Refez o percurso que fizera poucos minutos antes, mas agora levava uma bandeja consigo.

Retirou o encanto de lacramento que havia na porta e entrou. A garota estava entretida com as tabuletas que simulavam os jogos das trevas. Silenciosamente, Yami pousou a bandeja em uma mesinha de canto e começou a observar a garota. Não sabe por quanto tempo ficou ali, naquele estado alfa(), mas quando se deu conta a garota já dominava estratégias de nível intermediário, fato que o impressionou bastante.

Quando ela, porém, começou a ter problemas com monstros que exigiam conhecimento e grau de domínio da magia elevado, ele decidiu intervir:

- Não é assim que se faz.

Ela tremeu. Não conseguia se mexer. Quem era aquele homem? Será que ele foi o responsável por ela estar trancada ali? Estaria lá há muito tempo? Só o fato de pensar que alguém a pudesse estar observando causou arrepios.

- O que quer?

Foi a primeira resposta que lhe veio à cabeça. Precisava de tempo para se recompor.

- Não seja tão rude, vim trazer algo para você comer.

Ele colocou a bandeja perto dela. A moça estava assustada, isso era óbvio, entretanto ele não queria que ela ficasse naquele estado. Precisava acalmá-la.

- Preciso voltar, se não for logo serei repreendida.

Ela fez menção de sair, mas ele a segurou pelo braço.

- Não se preocupe, não farão nada com você, agora sente aí e coma.

A voz dele era imperativa, mas, ao mesmo tempo, gentil. Não adiantaria recusar, era melhor comer aqueles pastéis, assim ele a deixaria ir embora depois. Além disso, tinha muita fome e o lanche veio em boa hora.

Sentou e começou a comer. Terminados os pastéis e o leite, ela levantou-se.

- Agora preciso ir.

Novamente ele interviu. Estava de frente para ela, que deveria ser umas duas cabeças menor que ele. Não a deixaria sair assim, sem uma conversa.

- Não, não sai daqui até conversarmos.

- Não tenho nada para conversar com você.

- Mas eu tenho muitas coisas pra conversar com você.

Ele segurava o braço dela novamente. Ela lembrou-se de Bakura, que havia feito quase a mesma coisa algumas semanas antes. As duas situações, a em que conhecera Bakura e a atual, eram parecidas, mas dessa vez ela não iria ceder. Este homem não pode ler mentes, ela não tem nenhum interesse em falar com ele e, além disso, já será bastante castigada pelo vaso sírio, e é melhor não irritar Amin, o chefe da criadagem.

- Já disse, não tenho tempo. Preciso falar com meu superior, devem estar me procurando, e eu serei castigada se não chegar logo. Já fiquei um dia todo sumida, e eles interpretarão isso como preguiça.

- Ninguém vai tocar em você, já disse. Agora _sente_ e me ouça.

O rapaz estava decididamente irritado e suas mãos começaram a apertar os frágeis braços da moça. Ela fez uma careta de dor, e ele, parecendo entender, diminuiu a força, mas não a ponto de deixá-la fugir. Sentou-a em uma poltrona – sua poltrona – e começou a falar.

- Muito bem, mocinha, qual seu nome?

- Não me chame assim, e meu nome não importa.

Era a primeira vez que alguém respondia a ele de forma tão atrevida. Ele poderia mandar prendê-la por desacatar o faraó, mas não faria isso. Ela certamente não devia saber quem ele era.

- Então, sem nome – é assim que vou chamá-la, já que você não quer me dizer como se chama - como acha que veio parar aqui?

- É você quem deve explicar isso, não eu, já que estava desacordada ontem à noite, não acha, senhor nobre egípcio?

- É verdade, sem nome. Encontrei você desacordada e trouxe para cá. Para minha câmara secreta. S-E-C-R-E-T-A. Sabe o que significa isso?

- Teoricamente, que ninguém pode saber da existência desse cômodo.

- Exato, mas agora você sabe, e eu não quero que conte a ninguém sobre isso.

- Não é do meu interesse fazer fofoca sobre onde os moradores deste palácio dormem ou deixam de dormir. Se é só isso, agora vou embora.

Ele não deixou que ela se movesse de onde estava. Ajoelhou-se (isso não era um gesto comum a ele) para melhor encará-la e recomeçou o diálogo.

- Por que tanta pressa em sair desta câmara, não acha confortável?

- Solte meus braços, por favor, já disse que...

Ele soltou seus braços, mas agora segurava o rosto dela de maneira firme e delicada. Estava forçando-a a olhar para ele.

- Solte-me!

- Por que, estou te machucando?

- Não, não está me machucando, mas eu quero...

- Se não está machucando, não vejo porque soltar.

Ele aproximou mais o rosto, e agora podia sentir a respiração acelerada dela.

- Está _incomodando_.

- Sou tão feio assim que se sente incomodada em me olhar?

Ela não pensara nisso. Ele não era feio (agora, com seus rostos tão próximos, ela pôde reparar), ao contrário, era muito atraente. Um nobre egípcio, agora ela tinha certeza. Ele não parecia rude e era bastante civilizado, sem falar que, chegando tão perto, fazia seu coração bater muito mais forte.

- Não é isso...

- Responda minhas perguntas, sim?

Ele falou com uma voz tão doce que a única coisa que ela pôde fazer no momento foi ceder aos apelos do rapaz.

- Sim...

A voz saiu macia e com um notável tom de submissão.

- Gosta dessa câmara? Acha confortável?

- Sim, é muito confortável.

Ela queria que ele a soltasse logo, aquilo estava se tornando uma tortura. Já estava perto de perder a razão, se é que já não tinha perdido. Aquele homem tão gentil e tão próximo dela a fez perder a noção de tudo.

- Por que quer sair? Não quer ficar aqui comigo?

- Não é isso, já disse que preciso...

Ele deslizou a mão sobre o rosto dela e pousou delicadamente o polegar em seus lábios. A mão máscula agora acariciava seu rosto e, principalmente, seus lábios.

Ela ficou estática. Fechou os olhos, parecia estar andando nas nuvens. Agora acabou de perder o pouco senso crítico que lhe restava. Para os infernos com o chefe da criadagem, podia castigá-la se quisesse, mas esta noite ela ficaria com ele, com o nobre egípcio, um rapaz que pertence à casta de gente que ela mais odeia.

- É por causa do chefe da criadagem? Já disse, não farão nada com você...

Ela concordou com a cabeça, os olhos ainda fechados, enquanto ele acariciava seu cabelo. Sentia-se como um bebê de colo.

- Então, quer ficar aqui comigo...?

Dessa vez ele falou ao pé do ouvido dela. Dava para sentir a respiração quente dele em seu pescoço. Diabos, o que estava acontecendo? Havia perdido a razão por completo, mas não conseguia resistir, não _queria_ resistir.

- Sim, eu quero, mas agora, por favor...

Foi sua última demonstração de resistência. Ela queria que ele saísse de perto dela, pelo menos de tão perto.

- Por favor.....?

Ele falou em uma voz mais macia que da vez anterior, ainda ao pé do ouvido dela.

- Por favor, saia de perto de mim, não gosto que fique assim, desse jeito.

A voz parecia de uma doente agonizante, porque era fraca e sem forças, assim como a vontade de sua dona, que não tinha forças para resistir ao jovem rapaz.

Só então ele se deu conta que estava debruçado sobre a moça sentada em sua poltrona. Tomando consciência do que estivera a ponto de fazer, endireitou-se e tomou as duas mãos delas nas suas.

- Sinto muito se a deixei constrangida, não foi minha intenção.

- Não se preocupe com isso.

Ela estava voltando do estado de torpor no qual se encontrara há poucos segundos, mas ainda se sentia inebriada pela presença dele. Ainda assim, agora sua capacidade de raciocínio está funcionando perfeitamente bem, não fará uma besteira, com certeza.

- Então...?

Ela disse isso em uma tentativa desesperada de quebrar aquele silêncio mortal que se estabelecera entre eles. O rapaz não parava de olhar diretamente em seus olhos, e isso a fazia temer que a cena de agora a pouco se repetisse.

- Estava olhando as tabuletas, mas não conseguiu passar do nível intermediário.

- Não?

Ela não sabia sequer sobre o que ele estava falando, sua única intenção era tentar manter um diálogo coerente.

- Não, mas se quiser posso lhe ensinar...

Ela se deu conta que as mãos dele acariciavam as dela.

- Ah, não faça isso, são ásperas....

Ele beijou as mãos da garota.

- Não me importo com isso. Venha, vou lhe ensinar as estratégias dos jogos das trevas.

() Estado alfa é aquele entre o sono e o consciente.


	5. A longa noite

**Desculpem a quase imperdoável demora, mas como já disse, o vestibular não me deixava ter vida. Agora, finalmente, atualizei a fic!! Obrigada pelas reviews e pelas sugestões recebidas. Neste capítulo, introduzi a Kisara na história (não foi muito sjgnificativo, mas já dá para ter uma idéia do que esperar dela nos próximos capítulos). Descobri que o está retalhando a minha formatação original, deixando o texto completamente desorganizado, uma lástima. Vou ver o que posso fazer para melhorar a situação, já que o site não aceita a formatação original.**

**Até a próxima e boa leitura.**

- Onde está aquela garota, guarda?

- De que garota fala, meu senhor?

- Daquela que meu pai aprisionou nos últimos dias. Ele supõe que ela tem um _ka_muito poderoso e por isso está usando-a nas arenas. É uma menina muito branca com os olhos azuis.

- Ah! Aquela garota! Ela ainda não manifestou o _ka_ que seu pai tanto deseja, meu senhor, por isso está sendo usada na arena dia e noite.

Maldição. Mal dava para acreditar que aquele homem era seu pai. Ele obrigava pessoas a lutarem com monstros terríveis em arenas especiais para que, assim, elas libertassem um poderoso _ka_, que seria preso em pedras e usado, posteriormente, ao sabor dos interesses de Akunadin. O problema é que ele não queria que ela passasse por isso.

Dirigiu-se rapidamente à arena e, lá chegando, viu uma cena particularmente desagradável. Sua protegida, a garota Kisara, estava prestes a ser devorada por só Deus sabe que monstro (apesar de ser um grande conhecedor de monstros de duelo, Seto nem sempre conhecia todas as "novidades" que o pai usava com os prisioneiros).

- Selem este monstro imediatamente.

- Não posso, senhor, são ordens do seu pai, o governador da maior província do Egito.

- E eu sou o assessor do faraó, idiota! Se não parar esse monstro, eu paro!

O filho de Akunadin estava muito aborrecido, porque usou um tom de voz que o soldado nunca ouvira antes. Achou melhor não contrariá-lo, afinal de contas, diria ao chefe que agiu sob ordens de seu filho.

Depois que o soldado mandou o monstro de volta para o monólito ao qual este pertencia, Seto dirigiu-se à arena para ver como estava Kisara.

- Você está bem?

A voz dele exprimia uma inegável preocupação.

- Sim, estou, não se preocupe comigo.

Como sempre, a garota falava com uma voz mansa e inabalável e seu olhar transmitia calma. Uma calma que Seto jamais encontrou no palácio real ou nas _villas_ dos nobres.

- Está machucada. Venha comigo, eu a levarei a um local seguro.

Não posso ir, seu pai vai descobrir e vai castigá-lo, você sabe como ele é rigoroso.

- Não tem problema, deixe que com meu pai eu me entendo. Agora, acho que você não está em condições de andar, porque senão já se teria levantado deste chão imundo.

Ela ficou rubra com a afirmação, não sabia o porquê, mas sentia-se envergonhada de sua própria fraqueza. E ele, ele era tão forte... não queria que Seto achasse que ela era fraca.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ele a pegou no colo.

- Que está fazendo?

- Te levando a um local seguro, já disse. Por que insiste em gastar suas forças com perguntas bobas? Descanse. Pode dormir, se quiser, é tarde da noite e o percurso vai ser um pouco longo.

- Desculpe.

- Você sabe que também não gosto das suas desculpas excessivas. Não me deve desculpas, ao contrário, eu é que lhe peço, por meu pai... por ele ter feito isso com você. Agora, Kisara, **calada**, entendeu?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e fechou os olhos, tentando tirar um longo e proveitoso cochilo, coisa que não fazia há dois dias.

* * *

- Desisto. Já jogamos muito com essas tabuletas, mas estou tão cansada que não consigo assimilar mais nada. Sinto muito, agora preciso ir.

Assim também era demais. Agora ele precisava deixá-la ir, afinal ela já fez todas as vontades dele, tentou aprender a usar aquelas estratégias complicadas e ficou mais tempo que o necessário naquela câmara.

- Você sabe que horas são?

- Não, não tenho idéia, mas já deve ser tarde. Mais uma razão para eu ir.

- Sabe que se for pega fululando pelo palácio a altas horas da noite será castigada, não sabe?

- Já vou ser castigada por ter passado um dia ausente, isso não vai fazer muita diferença. Também preciso avisar aos meus amigos que estou bem, eles devem estar preocupados.

- Exatamente. Agora, acho que sei como resolver seu problema.

- Ah, sabe?

O tom dela, agora, era sarcástico.

- Sim, eu sei. Fique aqui por mais uma noite...

- Nem por mais um minuto.

Ela estava com raiva da insistência do rapaz.

- **Ninguém** me interrompe, senhorita!

O faraó estava decididamente irritado com a insolência da escrava. Como ela ousava interromper o seu discurso? E ele só queria o bem dela!!

O homem parecia estar muito nervoso, ela tinha conseguido irritá-lo de verdade. Achou melhor ouvir os argumentos dele para depois revidar. Seria mais educado e mais coerente. Agora, ela percebeu que tinha agido de maneira insensata interrompendo seu discursos. Nobres, principalmente os do Egito, não gostavam de ter sua autoridade contestada.

- Antes de a senhorita interromper, eu ia sugerir que passasse mais uma noite aqui. Amanhã eu diria a Amin que precisei dos seus serviços e ele a liberaria dos castigos.

- Antes você ia sugerir isso? E agora, vai fazer o que?

- Agora vou **ordenar** que você fique aqui por mais uma noite e, amanhã, direi a Amin que precisei dos seus serviços e, é claro, para tratá-la melhor.

- Como ousa? Você não pode fazer isso!!

- Posso sim! É o melhor para você, menina tonta! Não vê que eu só quero o seu bem? Você é muito inconseqüente, faz coisas sem pensar. Precisa de alguém que cuide de você.

- Até onde eu sei cuidar e mandar nunca foram palavras sinônimas. Você quer manter-me em cativeiro, quer podar minha liberdade!

- E o que você define como liberdade?

- No mínimo, ter o direito de ir e vir!

- Mentira! Você não pode definir a palavra liberdade, porque você nunca foi livre. Então é melhor...

Novamente seu discurso foi interrompido, não por uma declaração atrevida da moça, mas por seus soluços. Ela chorava copiosamente.

Ele viu o quanto tinha sido estúpido, estava bastante arrependido. Ver aquela mulher chorar e, pior ainda, saber que era o responsável por isso, o fez sentir-se a pior criatura de todo o Egito. Precisava acalmá-la, não queria que ela chorasse, não queria que ela sofresse.

- Desculpe-me, acho que eu me excedi...

- Você é um completo idiota! Idiota, está ouvindo?? Um infeliz que nasceu em um berço de ouro e não sabe nada, absolutamente nada, sobre a vida!

Ela estava gritando. Se aquela câmara não estivesse enfeitiçada, a esta hora todo o palácio estaria ouvindo a discussão dos dois.

- Você pode até ter razão, mas por favo, me perdoe... pare de chorar....

Ele falou com um tom tão humilde que seu pai, o antigo faraó, seria capaz de repreender se ainda estivesse vivo.

- Por que eu deveria parar? Por acaso meu choro incomoda seus nobres ouvidos?

- Não,seu choro não incomoda meus ouvidos, ele incomoda a mim como um todo. E sabe por quê? Porque, por algum motivo, eu me importo com você, com seu bem-estar e com a sua segurança. O fato de vê-la chorando me faz sofrer, faz com que eu me sinta impotente por não poder sequer consolar você, e me sinto pior ainda por ser o causador do seu transtorno. É por isso que seu choro me incomoda.

Ela não respondeu, apenas continuou a chorar. Pela segunda vez, ele a deixava sem ação naquela noite. Só conseguiu deitar-se na cama, tentando esconder seu rosto, agora inchado, entre os lençóis.

Ele, em um esforço para consolá-la, sentou-se ao lado dela e começou a fazer carinho em sua cabeça.

- Não chore... não chore...

- Você me pede para não chorar... você acha que eu quero voltar para lá? Você acha que eu gosto de ser maltratada sem poder dizer nada?

- Não, é claro que não, mas eu já disse a você que nós podemos resolver isso...

Ela voltou seu rosto, vermelho de tanto chorar, para ele, interessada nas palavras do jovem.

- Como? Como podemos resolver isso?

- É só você confiar em mim. Já disse que só quero o melhor pra você. Se confiar em mim, nada de mal vai te acontecer, eu vou te proteger, prometo.

- Então diga o que eu preciso fazer...

- O que você **quer** fazer agora?

- Quero dormir...

- Então durma aqui. Amanhã nós resolveremos seu problema. Gostou da cama, não foi? Pode ficar aí hoje à noite e quantas outras noites você quiser.

- E você?

- Eu o que?

- Onde vai dormir?

- Ah, não se preocupe, não durmo mais que cinco horas por dia. Não tenho sono, vou ficar tentando montar novas estratégias para os monstros de duelo.

- Você sabe manejá-los muito bem, não sabe?

- Sim, sei. Eu preciso saber.

Ele puxou um cobertor e a cobriu, para protegê-la do frio.

- Amanhã vou providenciar umas roupas para você...

- Ah, estas aqui são uma droga mesmo...

Quando certificou-se que ela estava suficientemente confortável, dirigiu-se à mesa onde estavam réplicas de tabuletas. Passaria mais uma noite agradável ao lado da... ao lado da sem nome.


End file.
